Dead
by Hotchickdude
Summary: Carter is blaming herself for Jack's death... 'Notes' up.
1. Chapter 1

Carter sat in her lab on a chair hugging her knees, General O'Neill was dead. A tear trickled down her face. She sniffed and more tears came. It was her fault, if she hadn't brought him to that stupid planet P3X-864 nothing would have ever happened. She thought back to the day.

Flashback 

"Sir, you have to meet these people! They are unbelievable!" Carter said smiling at the commissary table.

"They will even share technology" Daniel said

"What's the catch?" Jack asked

"Uhh, you have to come and meet them" Carter said.

"I see" Jack said slowly.

"General, you said yourself that you would love to go off-world again!" Carter said.

"I know Carter, but I have a mountain of paperwork to do" Jack said.

"Please Jack?" Daniel asked

Jack sighed. "I guess so"

"Thank you Jack!" Daniel said happily.

"Thanks General"

"Ok, we will live tomorrow at 600" Jack said as he got up.

The next morning… 

"General are you ready to go?" Carter asked as Jack walked into the gate room.

"Yeah" Jack answered, SG-1 and General O'Neill walked through the Stargate.

On the other side was a green forest. "I hate trees" Jack mumbled.

"This way sir" Carter said walking behind the Stargate.

"Ahh" Jack said following her.

About an hour later, they all came into a village.

"Monrough" Carter said.

"Samantha, it is good to see you again" Monrough said bowing slightly.

"This is General O'Neill" Carter said.

"I am very pleased to meet you sir" Monrough said.

"Same here" Jack said with a fake smiled. He didn't like this guy, not one bit, and he didn't know why.

"Follow me" Monrough said as he walked into a building.

"Lets follow the gentlemen" Jack said as he walked into the building.

"Father here is there leader" Monrough said to an old man.

"I want to speak to him alone" The old man said.

"Uhh-"

"It's ok Carter" Jack said as he walked over to him.

"Yes sir" Carter said as all of them walked out of the building.

"I want to speak to you" The old man said.

"I kinda figured that" Jack said.

"My name is drake" the old man said.

"I'm Jack"

"Hello, ok, les get down to business, you can have anything you want, anything" Drake said.

"If?"

"If my son can marry Colonel Carter" Drake finished.

"No" Jack answered.

"Yes"

"No" Jack said again. "Over my dead body will you keep Carter"

"Well I think that can be arranged" Drake said as he picked up a zat gun.

"Wait" Jack said holding up his arms as if surrendering. "Why did you ask me if you are going to shoot me?"

"Because I wanted to have your blessing, but since you won't let them marry, I will have to kill you" Drake said.

"I don't think so" Carter said as she walked into the room, and zatted Drake.

"Let's get out of here" Jack said as they both hurried out of the room, They ran into Monrough on the way out.

"What is the matter?" he asked

"Nothing, Teal'c, Daniel lets go" Jack said, as they hurried toward the forest.

A few minutes later, shots filled the air, Jack hid behind a bush and started shooting at the villagers.

"Go! I got your back!" Jack shouted.

Carter, Daniel, Teal'c ran to the Stargate. "Go!" Jack shouted again Daniel quickly dialed the gate address. And he went through, followed by Teal'c.

"General!" Carter shouted.

"Carter get the hell out of here!"

"No sir!" she said as she ran towards him. Jack got up, and they ran to the Stargate, Jack went up a few steps when he was shot by a staff weapon.

"General!" Carter shouted, checking if he was ok.

"Go Carter, there is no way I'm gonna make it"

"No sir yo-"

"Carter! Go!" Jack shouted.

"But General"

"Carter, I love you, I don't want you to get hurt, GO!"

"Carter looked at him, and ran to through the Stargate.

"I love you" he whispered. Then his eyes closed, he was dead.

**End of flashback.**

Carter started crying again, she loved him, she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him, but that would never happen now, he was gone, gone forever.


	2. Author Notes

Hi!

Wow, a lot of people wanted me to continue but I really don't have the time.

SG-Fan approached me and asked if I would mind if she continued it. So, if you want more of this, stay tuned for her continuation. I'm sure she'll do a great job.

Hotchickdude

P.S Thank you for taking the time to review for the last chapter!


End file.
